The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a combustor of a turbomachine and, more particularly, to a combustor of a turbomachine including a tubular body defining a radial pathway.
A turbomachine generally includes a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor is configured to compress inlet air and to produce compressed air as an output. The combustor is receptive of the compressed air and combusts the compressed air along with fuel to produce a flow of high temperature fluids. The turbine is receptive of the high temperature fluids for power and/or electricity generation. At the head end of the combustor, the compressed air is normally transmitted into an interior of the combustor via micro-mixer tubes that are stacked axially in bundles around a center nozzle.
A problem in current designs is the maldistribution of air to the micro-mixer tubes. Incoming air is typically directed to follow a 180° turn before entering the micro-mixer tubes thus creating radial non-uniformity and the maldistribution.